Shopping with Natalie ! Oh joy
by Helloooo It's me
Summary: Basically Amy and Sinead's dares are to spend a whole weekend shopping with Natalie. They both hate shopping with a passion. Oh this is going to be fun ... :D But Natalie has a secret motive ... Amian later on :D
1. Chapter 1

**Shopping with Natalie! Oh joy...**

**A/N -** So this is my newest story. Hope you like it and pleassssssseeeeeeee remember to leave a review at the end :D

Pretty please :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the 39 clues or any characters in this story. :'( Although wish I did :D

**[~H~]**

**Amy's POV**

"Amy and Sinead, time to go!" Natalie called from the other room. All the clue hunters were here, for a family reunion at one of the Cahill's new mansion's near London.

After winning the clue hunt Amy and Dan had taken the two million prize money, along with Grace's fortune she had left them AND money the Madrigal's had given them and they bought mansions in all the major cities around the world. Two years had passed since the clue hunt and Amy and Dan were joint leaders of the Madrigal branch.

Ian and Natalie had inherited the Lucian branch leadership when Isabel Kabra was taken into custody and killed after she murdered three policemen, bringing her murder count up to 5,766. Vikram Kabra withdrew soon after, but not before destroying the papers announcing Ian and Natalie were disowned and saying that they were his children again and they were to inherit the family fortune.

Cora Wizard died in a devastating *cough* accidental *cough* car crash leaving Jonah to continue making and performing his music without the constant pressure of his mother hanging over him.

Bae Oh died of old age in his bedroom at the age of 102 making Alistair Oh the leader of the Ekaterina branch but Alistair, wanting nothing to do with it left it to the Starlings, who had made a full recovery from their injuring due to modern science and a small help from Ned, Ted and Sinead's brilliant minds.

Hamilton, recognised for his amazing talents in many areas was given the job of deputy Tomas leader and began to restore the name, Holt, making it command more authority and respect.

But no amount of money or power could save Amy from this. Natalie had to take her shopping. And she had to go.

***Flashback***

"Amy, Truth or Dare?" Hamilton asked. I was tempted to say truth seeing the look in Hamilton's eyes and I know he wanted to get me back for that closet dare, but then I would have to answer another truth about who I liked better. Him or Ian, or just a question about Ian in general, I'd answered enough of those to know I never wanted to again.

"Come on Amy, choose truth already I wanna see you answer an embarrassing one about Ian. Just choose truth, we all know you will, because you're a chicken." There, that was my lovely little brother Dan. But his words made the decision for me.

"Dare," I said confidently, smirking at Dan.

"Aghhhhh, my sisters smirking, she's acting like Ian. She's becoming his clone! God help me I have to live with this love alien!"

"Well Amy I dare you to... "Started Hamilton, and I knew I was about to regret my decision.

"Spend a whole weekend shopping with me!" Natalie spoke up.

I breathed a sigh of relief, at least it wasn't kissing Ian or anything, the true horror of what I had to do hadn't sunk in yet until Sinead mouthed to me,

"You. Her. Shopping. Whole. Weekend." I looked at Sinead in horror, shopping? I hate shopping! Dam you Natalie.

"Come with me," I begged Sinead, but she wouldn't budge saying a firm no.

**5 minutes later...**

"Sinead I dare you too... "Jonah began.

"Come shopping with me too! She can join Amy and I, we can have a girly weekend together!"

"Ha ha," I mouthed to Sinead, "now you are coming too."

"Piss off Amy," she mouthed back.

"Natalie," Dan whined, "now you've messed up two good dare opportunities, I was going to have Sinead and Jonah run around the garden naked, holding hands, being filmed for that dare and now she has to go shopping instead."

"Well I dunno Dan, Sinead hates shopping more than anything... " Ned began.

"And having to do it for a whole weekend with Natalie is pure torture!" Ted finished.

"Fine well Natalie I dare you to... " Dan said planning something evil no doubt, if the look in his eyes was anything to go by.

"Daniel Arthur William Cahill! You have to ask me truth or dare first. I might not choose dare!" Natalie shouted back at Dan

"Well you definitely won't now you know that Dan has a horrifying dare planned." Ian added smirking, enjoying watching his little sister squirm.

***End Flashback***

**[~H~]**

"Amyyyyyyyyy," Sinead wailed, "Get down here now before Natalie completely loses it."

"Come on Amy hurry up. I want to get to Harrods before 10am so then at least we can get some shopping done before lunch. Then we will go to Fortnum and Mason's for lunch, after lunch we'll walk down Oxford Street. See I've got the whole day planned out I don't want you to ruin it by being late."

"Okay okay I'm coming," called Amy who was just tugging her long, red hair into a ponytail, leaving a few, curled stands to frame her face. Just like her hairdresser told her to.

As Amy reached the top of the stairs she suddenly felt self-conscious. What do you wear when you go shopping with Natalie Kabra to all the exclusive shopping places of London? She had gone for a simple black and white dress with black pumps and a black bag. With her jade necklace her only colourful accessory. Her dress wasn't THAT short it was halfway between her knee and bum, but Fiske was quite strict on dressing rules. No really short stuff.

As Amy reached the bottom of the stairs she could see Sinead was wearing much the same. A safe navy blue dress and some vans. Sinead loved her vans more than a truck driver loved his radio and she wore them with basically anything, much to Natalie's displeasure. Natalie of course wore a daring jumpsuit. Black with real diamonds studded around her wrists and neck. She also was wearing the tallest heels Amy had ever seen, she and Sinead shared a look of longing and loathing, knowing Natalie was both capable of walking and running in those shoes, whilst they wouldn't even be able to stand up in them.

"Come on let's go already, I'm tired of waiting, the limo's parked out front," Natalie said taking Amy and Sinead by the arms and unceremoniously hauling them off to the waiting limo.

"Good luck Amy," Dan called after Amy making her turn and scowl at him, "if you survive you can have the lovely task of cleaning up the mess we've made when you get home. Meanwhile I'll play xbox the whole weekend, Mwhahahaha... coming Ian?"

Dan turned back to the house and started walking up the front steps, he reached the top and turned back to Ian, "you coming?" he asked again, confused as to why Ian wasn't as desperate as he was to start playing Xbox, for the whole weekend as there was no-one there to stop him.

"Yeah... "Ian replied.

Dan shrugged and walked into the house ready to challenge Hamilton to a weekend frenzy of playing Call of Duty, The Ninja Returns.

Meanwhile Ian could only stand and stare and the limo getting smaller and smaller and thinking of how gorgeous Amy looked in her slim-fitting black and white dress.

**[~H~]**

So thats it for now. Tell me what you thought :D

**Please review** :D review as if your life depends on it!

Please it would mean so much to me :D


	2. Chapter 2

**[~H~]**

**So here's the second chapter. Thank you to:**

**Ivyfedora****,**

**Candysweetstories,**

**Dream. Love. Smile,**

**Addicted2reading9**

**For reviewing, you guys made me so happy!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review at the end!**

**[~H~]**

They were only half an hour into their shopping trip and Amy was already bored.

Natalie was talking them all to death about the latest trends in fashion that as Cahill's they should be at the front of. Natalie nearly had a heart attack when she found out that Amy and Sinead only had two dresses in their entire wardrobe, both if which Natalie had given them, and they had not one pair of high heels! The horror!

Amy was just about to drift of to sleep when Natalie changed the subject suddenly, making the conversation a lot more personal.

"Amy," Natalie started, slowly looking at Sineas who sat up straighter, oddly paying attention to Natalie now. "Why aren't you wearing that green, satin, mini dress I gave you last year? I know you would look stunning in it but you never wear it. Why?"

"Well... Fiske has some strict dressing rules..." she replied trailing of at the expressions on the faces of her two closest friends.

"Amy, we know you. That's not the real reason is it?" asked Sinead gently.

"Errrrm... I-i-it's awfully short g-g-guys. I don't fell c-c-comfortable." Amy said her stutter returning when she was feeling upset or vulnerable.

"Who makes you feel uncomfortable?" Sinead continued, probing Amy.

"W-w-what makes you think it's a p-p-person?"

"Amy," Sinead sighed, "were trying to help you here."

"Ok, Amy I'm just going to say this outright." Natalie said after receiving a glare from Sinead, it screamed 'help me!'

"Do you love Ian?"

**[~H~]**

Meanwhile back at the Cahill mansion Dan and Hamilton were playing Xbox and both of them had their own team. They were both so aggressive towards each other they had to be in separate rooms with their teams. Dan was on a team with Ned and Ted which left Hamilton with Jonah and Ian. Madison and Reagan supported their brother who, surprise surprise, was losing.

"Ughhh Jonah get behind that car and stay down so you don't get shot. Great your dead again, ready to take my advice yet? And Ian don't just stand in the middle of the open your just asking to be shot. Dead again? Really? You didn't even try to shoot Dan!"

"Shut up Hamilton I am trying to figure out how to load my poisons in this dart gun." Ian snapped.

"Ughhh Ian that's a crossbow not a dart gun!"

"Well how was I supposed to know that? This game is stupid. I have better things to do in my life than play this stupid video game!" Ian exclaimed throwing his controller on the floor and getting up to leave.

"What better things dude? Thinking about a certain jade- eyed girl?" Jonah asked innocently, also abandoning the game, before standing up to face Ian.

"Are you guys going to play or not?" said an annoyed Hamilton.

"Jonah, can I play in your place instead?" asked Madison tentatively.

"Sure," he replied still looking at Ian, "You are aren't you?" Jonah said eyed widening in surprise. "Thinking about her, I mean."

"No Jonah, contrary to what you think my life does not revolve around her."

"It so does, don't deny it and do you like her? You should totally ask her out, mate, she is waiting for you to."

"Jonah, I can't she will barely look at me and doesn't speak when I'm around."

"Ha so you admit it! You love her!"

Madison and Reagan shared a look, this was not looking good.

"I'm not sure about love ..."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, mate."

"Well what am I supposed to do? Ask her out when she won't look at me? What if she doesn't love me back?"

"Oh she does, she does. Trust me." Jonah said smiling to himself.

Madison looked at Reagan.

Reagan looked at Madison.

Slowly both girls turned to look at Hamilton.

This was not looking good.

**[~H~]**

**A/N - I know it's really late. SORRY !**

**This whole story just died a death a few days after I posted it BUT I've managed to go hell and get it back :D**  
**Took me about 10 times to get it right and I struggled but it's done :D**  
**I wantedthis to be longer but I also wante to get chapter up soon, but the next one will be longer, promise :D**  
**I'll probably update again next week sometime. :D**

**Review, Review, REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Chapter is here ! This is the longest story I've ever written !**  
**Thank you to :**

**PearlAgent64**

**The Gone Angel**

**fieryjunior35**

**Candysweetstories**

**Kathy**

**IvyFedora**

**For reviewing, I cannot tell you how happy those reviews made me :D**

**[~H~]**

Grumbling, Amy and Sinead crawled out of the limo, ignoring all the staring, they followed Natalie into the most expensive, high class shop in all of London. The world renound Harrods.

Amy wished, for the thousandth time that day, that she was graceful like Natalie.  
Natalie had just extended on leg from the limo, followed by another, reached out with her hand, grasped the doorman's hand and he pulled herher from the limo. She gave him a kiss on each cheek before flouncing off into Harrods, loving all the attention and jealous stares she was receiving.

Amy started well. She got one leg out safely, caught her second leg on the door, but soon had both legs out. She felt the doorman grip her hand and breathed a sigh of relief. That relief though, was short lived, because as she was lifted out of the car, she banged her head on the door frame and her Louis Vuitton sunglasses fell off her head, landing on the floor, which she promptly stepped on as soon as she exited the car.

Crunch. Smashed to pieces. Wooops.

Following Natalie's advice though she tried to pretend nothing had happened and ignore the laughing and whispering.

Sinead wasn't much better. She dropped her Gucci bag on the floor and had to pick it up, in front of hundreds of British shoppers. Thanking her lucky stars Natalie hadn't seen her ruin her Gucci bag, she quickly threw her bag in the limo before the door shut. Destroying the evidence.

"A great start to a great day Sinead." Amy teased as they walked though the Harrods entrance doors, "wait, was your phone and purse in there!" Amy asked alarmed. There was a lot the Vespers could do with someone's phone or credit cards.

Sinead just laughed.

"Of course not silly," she replied between each laugh, "I planned that. I've been dying to get rid of that clutch bag for ages. It's so useless and impractical, no strap or anything to make it easy to carry. I haven't a clue why Natalie likes the blasted things."

"Oh," Amy replied in a small voice, Sinead probably thought she did the same with her glasses. That was an accident, she really like those sunglasses.

"Which is more than can be said for your glasses, that was an accident wasn't it?" Sinead asked fixing Amy with a glare that could melt iron.

"Oh look there's Natalie, she's looking at," Amy paused and audibly gulped, "high heels."  
Sinead shared a panicked look with Amy, the previous topic all but forgotten, "I'll knock over this rack of dresses and then we spilt and run for the doors. We jump into the first taxis we see and meet back at your house?" Sinead suggested desperately.

Amy was all ready to go along with that plan, when they were spotted.

"Amy, Sinead, what took you two so long, I've already found three outfits for you both to try on." Natalie said walking over with three dresses over each arm and a pair of heels in each hand, with bags and jewellery hanging off her arms. How she carried it all they would never know. Natalie was looking at them suspiciously.

"Amy I could of sworn that I gave you Louis Vuitton sunglasses to wear this morning," Natalie said peering at Amy as if she had hidden them somewhere on her person.

"And Sinead you had a Gucci bag, if I remember correctly, it was the new season one, and I was jealous because even I hadn't got it yet." She stopped at put her hands on her hips, making the clothes bunch out weirdly, "What have you done?" she almost shouted at the two guilty looking girls.

A sales attendant rushed over.

"Miss Kabra please keep your voice down, you are in the middle of a sacred place. The Prada clothing section," a young woman whispered to Natalie.

"Sophie!" Natalie squealed , "I haven't seen you in ages, what new stock have you got for me this time?"

Sinead rolled her eyes, figures Natalie would be friends with a woman who also thought Prada was sacred.

"Now would be a great time to make our escape," Amy whispered.

Sinead silently agreed but aloud she said, "Are you mad! Destroy these fashion crazy woman's displays? There will probably be armed guards on us in seconds!"

"Come on you two, you are trying on these clothes and if they look good I'll buy them for you." Natalie called to the obviously plotting girls, "and I can obviously see you are plotting an escape route but there are guards at all the doors and I've told them all not to let you out, if you try and escape."

Amy and Sinead groaned in union, they really were stuck with Natalie for the rest of the day. They followed Natalie to the changing rooms without a fuss. There was no point trying to reason with Natalie, she was a Kabra for goodness sake, there would be no arguing with her.

**[~H~]**

As Dan ducked a flying water bomb, his only thought was that World War Three had broken out, stuff was flying everywhere, and everything that wasn't fixed to the ground was flying through the air. 'Actually,' Dan thought, 'I'd better change that thought,' as the kitchen sink flew past him.

Dan looked over his shoulder as he heard a monumental crash. Maddison and Reagan had picked up the sofa and were repeatedly ramming the door to the conservatory, when suddenly it became clear the door could not hold up under the full Holt assault.  
Smashed to pieces the female Holts climbed through the wreckage that used to be the door, brandishing the sofa over their heads like a weapon.

'Mind you,' Dan thought, 'When the Holts are around everything and anything is a weapon.'

Dan looked around what used to be the living room with glee. It was a mess. Every table was upturned. There was a chair leg through the TV screen and another stuck up on the chandelier. Plants pots were smashed, with soil covering the cream carpet like a second skin, lampshades were broken at the hilt, where they had been snapped off to make spears. The 'spears' were impaled through cushions or 'shields'. Glass was everywhere and blood was on the carpet in some places, where the glass hadn't been seen.  
And this was just one room in the house.

It all started because Jonah told Ian Amy loved him. This caused Hamilton to get mad, and when a Holt gets mad, run.

It started off as Holts vs Jonah and Hamilton. Dan and the Starlings could definitely see a winning side when they saw one and shortly after it turned into everyone vs Jonah and Ian. The only problem was Jonah was Ian were armed with dart guns, then again the Holts were armed too, with sofa's and the kitchen sink.

Ned and Ted ran by with what looked like a toaster connected to a razor and Dan, brought out of his stupor, ran after them not wanting to miss all the fun. The girls - not including Maddison and Reagan - never let them have any fun.

Dan stopped at the thought of his sister they were in for it when she got home. A wicked grin spread across his face as a new goal surfaced on his mind. One word, and make as much of it as possible.

Carnage.

**[~H~]**

"That dress really flatters your curves Amy," and navy is Ian's favourite colour, Natalie finished in her head. Her plan was working better than she thought, get Amy some high end, fashionable clothes so that Ian would definitely notice her at the party Natalie and Jonah were going to host in two days. Amy hadn't complained once and it was obvious that she had a crush on Ian, from her response in the limo. And Jonah was working on Ian, Natalie knew exactly what was going on back at the Cahill mansion, although Amy had no idea.

It was all going exactly to plan. Amy and Ian would get together, even if it was the last thing Natalie did.

**[~H~]**

**What did you think ?**

**I'll have the next chapter up next week sometime again, probably Tuesday, the day before I go back to school :/**

**But please review this one first !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go fourth chapter has arrived !**  
**Thanks to :**

_**Readwriteedit **_

_**PearlAgent64**_

_**Person**_

_**StrawberryBellSurprise**_

_**TheRiptide45**_

**For reviewing love you all ! And I love all of you who have added me on story or author alerts :D maybe a review this time?**

**[~H~]**

Amy and Sinead crawled into the back of the limo. It was now six o'clock, which means their torture was over. Eight hours, Eight! Amy didn't know it was possible to shop for that long before Natalie did it.

The whole day had basically been Natalie dragging Amy and Sinead through every shop on Oxford Street, Bond Street and Knightsbridge, where she knew every sales attendant and manager in each shop. She then proceeded to pick out three outfits, dresses varying from day dresses to cocktail dresses to 1950's ball gowns. Each outfit came with a different pair of shoes, and different jewellery.

Amy ended the day with seventeen new dresses, twelve pairs of shoes and too many new pieces of jewellery to count. She had four men walking behind her most of the time carrying all her -well Natalie's - purchases of new clothes.

Sinead rained Natalie in a bit and only came out with fourteen dresses, three pairs of shoes, and twenty - four pieces of jewellery.

However Natalie was shopping like a mad woman, she had Ian's credit card so she simply did not care about the money. Ian, though would likely have a heart attack when he saw the credit card bill, she must of bought half of Harrods, by the time they were finished. She probably had more new clothes after one shopping trip than a hundred girls get in a year. Twelve men were struggling along behind her with all the bags, and she just did not stop. She was still inside Gucci now and the manager was too afraid to kick her out and close because, well, she's Natalie Kabra. She probably keeps the brand in business single- handedly.

"How long do you think she's going to be?" Sinead asked Amy, kicking of her vans in the back of the limo and beginning to massage her feet.

"To be honest I don't know." Amy replied lying face - down across the back seat, "Before we made our escape she still didn't show any signs of stopping. So I'm guessing no time soon."

"My feet kill, remind me next time Natalie makes us go shopping with her, I'll claim I've made a medical breakthrough so I can't go."

"Yeah, I'll stay and be your assistant."

Sinead snorted.

"Amy, you don't know the slightest bit about medical sciences, and it's the subject you hated the most at school. You really think that's better than shopping with Natalie?"

"Anything's better than shopping with Natalie,'' Amy mumbled into the car leather.

''Yeah, can't say I disagree with you there. I wonder how all the boys - and Reagan and Madison - are doing back at your house?'' Sinead asking, pondering if Ned and Ted would be revising for their Physics masters or playing around on the Xbox with the others.

''I should probably phone Dan, make sure he hasn't burnt the house down or anything,'' Amy joked, but secretly hoped Dan wouldn't destroy the house with the others there. It wouldn't speak volumes for his maturity.

**[~H~]**

It was the best day of Dan's life.

His new plan, cause mayhem, was working extremely well.

For example Dan had already put buckets of green slime above half the doors in their mansion, he had set chickens free down the hallways (don't ask him where he got the chickens from, he couldn't tell you if he tried,) and he had taken Nellie's silver ball cake decorations, the sugar ones that you break your teeth every time you try and bite one, and he had put the silver balls all along the stairs. So when ever you tried to walk or run, up or down the stairs you would slip on the little buggers and end up in a heap at the bottom.

But Dan was getting bored, all the above tricks were starting to lose there humour now. That is the frame of mind Dan found himself standing in front of the fire alarm in.

'Hmmmm, could I? Dare I? Hell yes,"

Fifteen minutes later the fire alarm tore through the peaceful noise of the battle in the house, suddenly there was a mad dash to get out to the front lawn, Cahill's had a bit of a thing for fire and no Cahill wanted to be caught in one.  
Ian, Jonah, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Ned and Ted all gathered outside the Cahill mansion all in various states of trouble.

Ned and Ted had half their eyebrow's singed off and their hair seemed to be dyed green. 'Ha' Dan thought 'they must of accidentally found my slime.''

Hamilton was battered and bruised and looked like he had just come out of a fight with a tiger. Well maybe he had. You never could tell with Cahill's, maybe Ian had an attack tiger in his room ready to be deployed at once. Trained in the family zoo of course.

Reagan had her shirt missing, so she was running around in her bra, no shoes either.

Madison was swinging a baseball bat around, trying to fight off half a dozen of Dan's chickens.

Jonah had a black eye, and a ripped shirt. He was frantically combing through his hair, which was sticking up every which way. He looked like he had been dragged through a bush backwards, found his way to Narnia, got beaten up by Mr Tumnes, and then shoved face first through the bush to come back here. Dan gave himself a mental high five for the awesome description.

Ian looked... well Ian look normal. Or as normal as you can look when your a sixteen year old billionaire, running a huge property portfolio, owning stakes in all the biggest companies around the world, being a world renound art collector and head of the feared Lucian branch. Not to mention the fact he also had to restore the Kabra name, keep all their various mansions around the world going, including the Kabra estate, study for a degree and keep his little sister on a leash. The poor guy had a lot on his plate, Dan almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Everyone was gathered bellow watching the house for any signs of the fire when Dan 'accidentally' chucked a bucket of water out of the window.

Dan heard the shrieks so knew the water had hit it's targets.

The next thing to 'fall' out of the window was that weeks rubbish, which had not yet been collected yet. Dan had previously heard that rubbish sticks better if the object you are sticking to is wet, but now Dan can vouch. Yes, if you throw water on someone rubbish sticks to that person.

Dan poked his head out the window and the shouting ceased.

''There he is!'' Hamilton screamed, with a crunchie wrapper sliding down his face, ''get him.''

**[~H~]**

"How long has she been now?" Sinead asked, putting her shoes back on.

Amy shrugged, not even looking up from her kindle.

"I'll go find her," Sinead said more to the bodyguard and driver than to Amy.

Sinead climbed out of the limo, to tired to worry about looking graceful. She wanted to go home and curl up in front of the warm fire with the latest essay on astrology by the Cambridge professors. Astrology was Sinead's guilty pleasure.

"Natalie," she called walking into the Gucci shop, "Natalie, where are you?"

"God Sinead, took your time. Didn't you?"

"Sorry if I wanted to have a good massage of my feet after being on them all day." Sinead finished with a glare at Natalie.

"Hmpf, try wearing sky high heels all day."

''What? You love wearing high heels!''

''Doesn't mean they don't hurt.'' Natalie pouted, ''So I've bought all these clothes for Amy because Jonah and I are hosting a party next week and Amy is going to look stunning and Ian is going to ask her out.''

''How can you be so sure Ian is going to ask her out?'' Sinead questioned.

''Because,'' Natalie drawled, ''Ian loves her but is just too afraid to be rejected to ask her out, so today Jonah built up Ian's confidence and then that joined with a few glasses of Champagne...'' Natalie trailed off.

''Oh okay,'' Sinead said having at last realised Natalie's plan, ''so you need my help to get her ready and drag her off to the party.''

''Glad you agreed. Lets go.''

''What! I never agreed.'' Sinead exclaimed to the thin air where Natalie had been standing moments before.

**[~H~]**

**There you go the next chapter.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages (again :/) but my dad shut off the internet because my brother and I hadn't been doing all our schoolwork. So he turned off he internet and banned me from fanfiction apart from when I've done all my work.**

**So i'll be updating every Sunday when i get internet. (OMG I HATE IT SO MUCH!)**

**Review to make me feel better? Maybe I'll get to 20...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shopping with Natalie! Oh joy...**

I'm back! Back with the fifth chapter !  
Oooooooh, this is the chapter where Amy finds out what's going on back at home O.o

Thanks to:

**romaceanddrama101**

**The Gone Angel**

**m c h**

**Readwriteedit**

**danipayne**

**fieryjunior35 **

**khbr23hw**

**PearlAgent64 **

**gabbie519**

**rhetorically yours**

For reviewing! Made my day!

**ENJOY !**

**[~H~]**

As Amy walked up the front steps of her mansion, she knew something was wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when she opened the front door. What she saw rendered her speechless. Dan hadn't burnt the mansion down, but he had certainly done his best to destroy as much of it as possible.

"What the hell happened here!" Sinead gasped looking around. She hoped Ned and Ted had enough sense to stay away from this as Amy's wrath was not going to be pretty.

"Daniel Arthur William Cahill. Get down here this instant!"

Yep, this was not going to be pretty.

When Dan was not down the stairs three seconds after Amy had called, she stomped though the house shouting for Dan at the top of her lungs.

Sinead followed her, terrified and she glanced at Natalie and was shocked to see she was smiling, smirking more like. After Sinead shot her a questioning glance she explained.

"I knew what was happening here. This was Jonah telling Ian Amy likes him. Also that Dolt Hamilton likes Amy, he tried to hide it but I knew, so they got into a fight, and well you know Cahills they don't do anything halfway."

"I'll say." Sinead said, looking around at the destruction Natalie had orchestrated.

"And, Ian likes strong women, he never liked those easy girls that throw themselves at him regularly. If Amy is about to show him anything it's that. That she is a strong willed woman who is going to have all those boys bowing down to her and apologising profusely."

"Wow," Sinead whispered, "You had all this figured out didn't you?"

Natalie tapped her temple, "Lucian remember."

They both stopped at Amy yelling, "Explain, now Daniel!"

Both girls shared a secret smile with each other before walking towards the sound of Amy's livid voice.

**[~H~]**

This was the worst day of Dan's life.

He had had his fun, and boy did he have it, and now he had to face a livid Amy and explain.  
"What did you do!" She shouted at him, her face almost as red as her hair, like those Weasley's in that book, Harry Potter.

When he didn't answer Jonah spoke up, "To put it simply, he destroyed your house and everything and anyone inside it."

Soon everyone was shouting over one another telling Amy what Dan did.

"He pelted me with water-bombes!"

"He got me too."

"He burnt my new Armani suit!"

"And my shirt."

"He dangled me out of a window!"

"He set chickens on me!"

"He covered all of us in water then rubbish!"

"He put green gloopy slime on me!"

"And me."

"And me."

"Don't forget me."

"He locked me in the bathroom with Hamilton, it was horrible!"

"Hey, It wasn't exactly pleasant for me either!"

"He shut me in a cupboard!"

"He changed my shampoo to pink hair dye!"

"Dude, why were you washing your hair?"

"It had the remnants of yesterday's meal in it, did you seriously expect me not to wash it?"

"He boobie trapped the stairs, with little silver balls, I fell down them four times."

"Beat that sis, I fell down five times."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"Shut up." Screamed Amy, rubbing her temples with her fingers, "And Dan don't think I can't see you trying to sneak off there. You will all take a separate room and clean up the mess. If you don't I am kicking you all out this house and making you camp in the garden. With no food, or Xbox Dan."

No Xbox. That was plain mean even for Amy, it was bordering on abusive, not letting him have his precious Xbox. Dan took a deep breath ready to throw a fit, when he heard Amy giving out the punishment rooms. He had an idea.

"Amy," he began drawing the attention of everyone in the room, he signalled to the others to get ready to run, "Ian loves you." he blurted out before running to the door, followed by Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Jonah, Ned and Ted, and a while later Ian. Leaving a dumbstruck Amy standing in the doorway, amongst all of Dan's mess. He would get Ian to call a clean-up team whilst they were out. That way Amy couldn't refuse them.

They all stopped running and after a while Ian spoke,  
"Was it really necessary to tell her like that?" He asked a wheezing Dan.

"It was either that or cleaning up all those rooms by hand, getting the Xbox, PS3, Wii and computer all banned for life and whatever punishments your little sister could think up. So yes I think it was necessary."

Everyone nodded in agreement, paling at the thought of whatever punishments Natalie could think up for them. Or in Dan's case, losing his Xbox for any amount of time.

**[~H~]**

"Pst, Jonah come here. In here." Natalie whispered pulling Jonah into a closet.

"Erm Natalie, this is a closet." Jonah said trying to stand inside the cupboard and not press against Natalie inappropriately. Natalie however did not seem to be bothered by such things and she pressed up against him, feeling every inch of him.

"My part in the plan is a complete success. Your part is too I trust." Natalie breathed almost seductively in his ear.

"Of course, did you really doubt me that much?"

"I can't wait till tomorrow; everything we've done will come together."

"Me neither, see you then."

Jonah leant in and kissed Natalie on the cheek, before opening the closet door and walking out into a suspicious Ian.

"What were you doing in a small closet with Natalie, Jonah?"

So Jonah said the only thing natural, "Oh we weren't doing anything really bad. Just snogging." Jonah said clapping Ian on the shoulder and then walking away.

"Natalie," Ian warned as soon as Natalie set a foot outside but she just smiled and flounced off. Leaving Ian to wonder about his sister's sanity.

**[~H~]**

So the next chapter will be the party then maybe one more and then an Epilogue :D  
**Please REVIEW !**


End file.
